Electrical boxes are mounted in various locations and positions depending on the particular application. Electrical boxes that are mounted outside and exposed to the weather require suitable shielding to protect the electrical device and electrical plugs and cords from the weather and particularly rain. Therefore, electrical outlet boxes mounted outside typically have one or more covers to close around the electrical device and the electrical cords.
Although building codes may vary between areas, most codes require the cover to be self-closing so that cover will automatically close around the electrical device when released. The cover is either spring biased or gravity operated. The gravity operated covers are often preferred since they eliminate additional parts and springs and are less likely to malfunction.
The gravity operated devices require the hinge to be located along a top edge of the body or mounting face plate so that the cover will pivot downwardly to a closed position by the weight of the cover. The body of the assembly is often constructed to have a removable face plate for attaching to the electrical device or mating with an electrical device. The removable face plate can be replaced with another face plate having an opening oriented to accommodate the electrical device so that the cover is oriented to close by the weight of the cover. Examples of cover assemblies having a removable plate are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,135 to Berlin. In this device, one removable plate can be replaced with a different plate where each plate has a different shaped opening to accommodate different electrical devices.
Another construction of cover assemblies that can be mounted in different orientations has a hinge member on two adjacent sides of the body and two adjacent sides of the cover. The body and cover can be oriented in the selected horizontal or vertical position and the appropriate members are coupled together. The hinge members that are not being used can be removed or are positioned to be inactive. Examples of this type of cover are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,104 to Dinh, U.S. Pat. No. 6,987,225 to Shotey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,906 to Shotey and U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,307 to Shotey.
Another cover assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,531 to Hayduke. This assembly includes a body portion and a hinged cover. The hinge is mounted on a corner between two adjacent sides of the cover and body so that the cover pivots along an axis that is diagonal with respect to the longitudinal dimension of the cover and body. The cover and body can be mounted in a horizontal or vertical orientation so that the cover will close by the weight of the cover.
While the above assemblies are generally acceptable for the intended purpose, there is a continuing need for an improved cover assembly.